Locked Out Of Heaven
by India Sinclair
Summary: My life is not normal in the slightest i mean in all three worlds. I'm not a muggle. I'm a witch [not in a personality or anything I mean a literal witch that can do magic] but I'm also a demi-god. So unlike those that are part human I am part witch and part god still human but a new kind even for the mythical world and magical world. I don't fit in any where and I mean it.
1. The kind of beginning

Locked Out Of Heaven

2-2-13

-L-

**Summary**

**My life is not normal in the slightest, I mean in all three worlds. I'm not a muggle. I'm a witch [not in a personality or anything I mean a literal witch that can do magic] but I'm also a demi-god. So unlike those that are part human I am part witch and part god, still human but a new kind even for the 'mythical' world and magical world. I don't fit in anywhere and I mean it.**

**[[Female Draco, some swearing, OOC, some of my own characters, have not read all the Percy Jackson books, added my own twist (obviously), if any confusion or helpful knowledge to both series contact me ]]**

**P.S I chose the title by the song I was listening to at the time which was 'Locked Out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars **

**And there are no death eaters or Voldemort in this story it may change though. The 1st****chapter will be slightly vague**

**_Warning this chapter will be very short and has a long summary which I am feeling bad about so to make it up to you the next chapter will have a short summary and a longer chapter. No beta _****:(**

-O-

"Has the child been born yet?"

"Not yet she is still in labor. Do you think it worked?"

The throne room is quiet holding an anxious Zeus and a calm Poseidon while all the other gods have been locked out including Hades. The two gods are looking at the water waiting to see if the baby lives.

-C-

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy have been trying to have a baby for years. They have conceived but not for long since Narcissa's body was weak, they decided that this would be the last time they try before getting a surrogate.

They are happy that their baby has lived through out the pregnancy and that they have a healthy baby girl named Draco Valarie Malfoy born October 31st 1995.

-K-

Lilly and James Potter were spending the day with their friends getting ready to go trick-or-treating because they love Halloween and it is the anniversary of their first date.

Sirius jokingly tells James every year that Lily finally said yes to the date because then she wouldn't be seen with him.

Lily still hasn't answered whether or not it is true but she has told Remus that it isn't.

-E-

A new name appeared on the student list for admission to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and wizardry.

-D-

The throne doors open to let in Hera, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hades, and Hestia.

The gods and goddesses are wondering why the doors were locked but more importantly what were Zeus and Poseidon planning?

-O-

~Time Jump~

6 years later

A little blond girl was running towards her older cousin Nym scared as a big monster chased her from her hiding spot in the woods.

The monster is big and looks like a lion but it has wings and sharp teeth it jumped out of the berry tree that she was hiding by and started claw at her.

The adults heard the terrified screams and ran outside quickly to see what caused the screaming. When they step past the kitchen door they see a big animal circling Draco and Nym, the older of the two, is swinging a baseball bat at the monster whenever it gets to close.

Lucius and Ted followed by Julian make their way towards the girls while sending spells at the animal.

When the monster is distracted Nym picks me up and runs towards our mommies who are also sending spells at the animal. When we get close to them Aunt Andy grabs us both and runs into the house and takes us into the green flames.

-U-

Zeus hears Hades and Poseidon arguing in the throne room their voices booming and echoing off the walls.

"How dare you send that beast after a six year old with the intent on it killing her!"

Hades glares at Poseidon as he stands up.

"That girl is a danger to all worlds she is a danger to us and to the humans."

He looks down at the family that is fighting the beast together.

"Do you see what they are doing? That girl is different from the average mortal and you two managed to wish for her." He sneers at his idiotic brother.

"What is going on here?" Zeus bellows.

"Hades has been sending monsters to kill Draco." Poseidon is glaring at Hades.

"That abomination has no right to live. I'll cast her into Taratus if I have to."

Zeus and Poseidon snarl at Hades.

"You will have to go through us first!"

The booming off lightning and thunder reaches the god's ears as does the sound of waves crashing.

-T-

The other gods and goddesses are staying out of this fight even though they are curious about the girl Hades is talking about, their new possible threat.

-End Chapter-

_**Note- I know the story seems choppy but that is the way I have written it and how my sister agreed it worked best. I have two versions of this story this on being "the ponder" and better story plan/plot even though they are the same this one is not highly detailed as my other.**_

_**Tell me what you think about my new story.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**-I.S**_


	2. I'm an Idiot and I'm Sorry

**I am sorry to tell you that it will be a while before a new chapter is added. My computer crashed and i lost all my files for the story and the book series i was writing. I am angry at my sister because the virus got onto my laptop when she was transferring some of her files since she had to take in her laptop to get fixed. **

**I'll try to find my paper copy of the story [plot line and characters] and update as soon as i can hopefully by Saturday [3-2-13] with the next chapter so don't worry i'm not abandoning the story it will just take slightly longer to update and the story will possibly be different.**

**-I.S**


End file.
